Becoming Like Frank
by Pricat
Summary: After his niece uses his wand to practise a transformation spell, Newt is accidentally turned into a thunderbird meaning antics are going to happen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was just a random but cute idea, as I love Fantastic Beasts and Mr Scamander.**

 **In this story after Kayley practises a transformation spell using Newt's wand, it accidentally backfires and turns Newt into a thunderbird for a while, which Frank likes and it makes his and Newt's bond stronger since Newt gets to see what it's like to be like Frank for a while.**

* * *

"I think I know, how to do a transformation spell, Frank and we should try." Kayley told the male orange feathered thunderbird because she had been using her uncle's wand but still learning spells, along with magi zoology stuff.

"Maybe I can turn myself into what you are, for a bit." Kayley said, making Frank curious, but knew Newt's wand was powerful, so hoped Kayley would be careful, casting such a spell.

Kayley focused, saying the spell, just as Newt walked into the room, as magic spurted out hitting him making both Frank and Kayley surprised, as the spell was taking effect on him, turning him into a brown feathered thunderbird!

"Uncle Newt, it was an accident, plus it's just for a bit." Kayley said, seeing her uncle staring at himself in the mirror, making Frank impressed, hoping Newt would go easy on Kayley, because it had truly been a mistake, plus she'd no clue that his wand was that powerful, seeing Newt agree.

"I guess so, but it makes me closer to you, Frank." Newt said grinning, putting his vest on, making Frank grin at this, taking it off, explaining that his feathers helped keep warm plus was keeping the scarf on.

"Thanks boy, as this is intresting, and should add it, into my book." Newt told him, seeing Kayley agree, hugging him, unaware that Tina was coming over for dinner, making Newt sigh.

"You think Tina won't mind, that I look like this?" Newt asked them.

"She won't, as it's what's inside, plus she'll find you cuter." Kayley told him.

"Thanks, I think but you and Frank no touching wands." Newt told her.

He was getting ready for Tina coming over, putting cologne on, hoping Tina would not notice that he was like Frank for a while, plus Kayley thought it was cute so was calming down.

* * *

"So Kayley was using your wand, that did this, Newt?" Tina asked Newt.

"Yes'she was practicing a transformation spell, and this happened, but she said it would wear off, after a while." Newt told her while they were eating dinner, makimg Kayley grin knowing this was a good idea.

"Well I think it makes you handsome, just don't migrate to Arizona, as I'd miss you, okay?" Tina said.

"You have nothing to worry about, but Frank is enjoying it, and hope the other beasts aren't too surprised, when they find out, plus Pickett seems to be used to it." Newt said, getting used to having talons which Tina found cute, along with Kayley who was helping her uncle get used to things.

"Yeah, me and Frank can help you get used, to this." Kayley told him, seeing him drinking tea noisily which Frank found cute, and later saw Newt trying to use a quill with his new talons, plus finding it easy, making Kayley impressed plus was stroking his brown feathered wing, hoping her aunt or Newt's brother did not visit, because her uncle might not live it down, seeing Frank agree.

Plus it was getting late, but Frank was seeing Kayley stroke both his and Frank's wings, before going to bed, plus Newt would be up to tuck her in, but going to a certain suitcase first, feeding the other beasts after using an illusion spell so they would not flip out impressing Frank, and after they left the illusion spell wore off.

"That's a relief, as they would have flipped out, you know?" Newt told Frank

He was going upstairs but entering Kayley's room, seeing the female youngster grin, stroking his wing which was pretty cute, knowing she had not meant to do it, because she was still learning to use her magic, plus saw her hug him.

"Goodnight, and sorry for doing that using your wand, I did not know it was that powerful." Kayley told him.

"Ssh, it's alright, plus it makes mine and Frank's bond stronger, plus Tina likes me like this, she wouldn't stop patting my head and stroking my wing." Newt told her, as he was tucking her in, kissing her head gently seeing her asleep, putting an night light on.

Frank had heard that, as he was on the couch since it was like a second nest, besides the one he had in the suitcase, getting sleepy, plus wanted to help Newt learn what it was like, to be like him so was asleep.


	2. Getting Used To Things

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the story, but hope that people like._**

 ** _In this chapter, Newt is getting used to being a thunderbird for a while, plus Frank teaches Newt how to fly like he taught his sons, Florian and Fortescue to, plus Newt bakes cookies with Kayley._**

* * *

 _Maybe what happened yesterday was a crazy dream, that Kayley accidentally spelled me, and turned me into a thunderbird, because Frank would be excited, but I should get up and see if Kayley's okay as well as feed the beasts in the suitcase._

It was the next morning in Newt's house, and the wizard male had just woken up, thinking that what happened yesterday had been a dream, getting up and stretching, seeing he still had wings instead of arms, realising he was still a thunderbird, which was alright since transformation spells like this lasted for a while, before wearing off or it it lasted longer, he could ask Tina to help so was just enjoying it.

"Plus Frank is enjoying this, since he doesn't get, to hang out with his own kind much." Newt said.

He saw Kayley walking in, with Nigel, his Niffler from the suitcase, as she was pretty good at controlling him, by giving him coins every so often, which impressed Newt, but they were hungry, going downstairs, giving Kayley an idea about her uncle flying downstairs.

"I-I don't know, Kay this could get crazy, plus I just look like a thunderbird." Newt replied.

"Remember you tell me, that I have to try new things, like using my magic, so I know you can do it, plus Frank can help, as he taught Florian and Fortescue to fly." Kayley told her now feathery uncle.

She saw Frank joining them, curious about what was going on, hearing Kayley tell him, that Newt was afraid to fly, making the Orange feathered male get it, teaching him, since it was fun, that his wizard was his species for a while, guessing he could practice his skills that Newt had been teaching him, and was teaching Newt to use his new wings, seeing him hover which impressed him along with Kayley.

"That means you can take Tina flying, you know?" Kayley told him.

That made Newt blush at what his niece said, but was kind of liking Tina, which the other beasts knew, including Frank so guessed that it was alright

* * *

Newt grinned, as he and Kayley were in his kitchen, making cookies, to send to Tina, plus Kayley was making some for Frank but also Nigel, making them in coin shapes and claw shapes, using cookie cutters, but Kayley was impressed by her uncle's baking skills, wondering how he was good at baking, making him grin licking the bowl, making Kayley giggle.

"Well besides bravery, baking is another thing that Hufflepuffs are good at, which I know you will be, when you decide to go to Hogwarts, I mean plus you are good at magic, like that spell you cast yesterday." Newt told her impressing her.

"I don't know, but what you tell me about your school sort of makes me, want to go but what about you, and Nigel, or Frank?" Kayley said after putting ithe cookies in the oven, making Newt sigh.

"You should try, plus Frank and Nigel along with the other beasts will still be here, when you get home for summer." Newt told her, ruffling her hair seeing Nigel looking for shiny things, or if Kayley had any coins, making her giggle.

"Of course I do, but be careful, as the kitchen isn't a jewellery store, alright?" Kayley told him, seeing Newt agree, but saw Frank's sons being rambunctious, seeing Newt calming them down, making Frank relieved because his sons were a handful sometimes.


	3. Blowing His Feathery Top

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to LadyJamboreemon as usual for reviewing and glad she's enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Newt's temper gets the better of him, making Kayley leave the house, so he and Frank go to find het, p,us discovers how amazing flying is.**

* * *

The next day, Newt woke up hoping that what happened yesterday had worn off, or just a dream and upon waking up, seeing he was still a thunderbird which irked him, knowing Kayley had not meant it and his niece jumping onto his bed made him jump, hovering in the air

"Wow, that's cool, maybe you can fly!" Kayley said, very excited about her uncle being transformed for a while but he was not finding it as fun like she was, which Frank could sense.

"She's just excited, and curious, Newt, go easy on her." he said.

"Alright, I know you're enjoying this, along with Frank, but I hope it wears off, as I can't do things like go outside like this, as others including the Muggles would flip out." Newt told her.

"Oh, sorry uncle." Kayley said leaving his room, making him sigh, as he had not meant to lose his temper, he was just scared, hoping he would not start becoming a under bird on the inside, making Frank curious seeing Tina there looking worried.

"I can't find Kayley anywhere, she must have left the house!" she said making not just Frank worry, but Newt too, as he had lost his temper, so felt bad especially if anything happened to his niece.

"We need to go look for her, before anything happens to her." he said.

"Wait, what about Muggles, what if they see?" Frank said.

"Right now, I'm more worried about Kayley." Newt said, making Tina get it, knowing that Newt was a very caring uncle, grinning thinking about something, but could tell him later seeing him and Frank leave.

"She's trying to go to the train station, not good!" Newt said.

"Ohhhh the one with the hidden platform for Hogwarts, right?" Frank said.

* * *

Kayley was stunned, seeing not just Frank, but also her now feathery Ubcle land, guessing they realised that she had left or tried to run away guessing he had made her think that, which made him feel terrible.

"Kayley Scamander, why would you run away, as you terrified me?" Newt said to her, seeing her sigh.

"I felt bad, that I spelled you, and that I'm not as good a witch, since I keep messing up." Kayley said.

"You're young and still learning, you could be a great one, but running away won't help that, I'm sorry I blew my top as this is amazing." Newt said to her seeing her get it, getting onto his back.

They and Frank were leaving before anybody noticed, going back to tne house, noticing Puckett eating bugs, and Nigel playing with shiny things which relieved Newt, who was elated from flying for the first time, wanting to write about it for a certain book, making Kayley wonder how, since he had claws now, instead of fingers meaning things would be intresting.


	4. Joining In The Antics

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the story, plus thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing._**

 ** _In this chapter, Frank is teaching his cinnamon roll of a wizard thunderbird skills like flying, p,us Kayley decides to turn herself into a thunderbird chick after being left out of the fun, that her uncle and Frank are having._**

* * *

 _Hmm, maybe zi should help Newt learn thunderbird stuff, like getting used to flying, since he can take his Tina flying while he's still my species, Pkus Kayley is getting ideas._

It was a few days later, after Kayley had ran off, but early morning as Frank was awake hoping that Newt was alright, seeing a certain wizard turned thunderbird in the kitchen trying to make breakfast but failing miserably making Frank get it helping him, seeing Kayley there wondering what was going on.

"I was trying to make breakfast, and failing miserably, Kay but you love this, that I got turned into a thunderbird?" Newt said seeing her nod knowing it might help boost her uncle's confidence, and saw him in his typical attire.

"You realise most thunderbird's run or fly around, without clothes you know?" Frank told him.

"I know, but I don't feel comfortable, you know?" Newt told him.

"I can help you with that, my cinnamon roll of a wizard." Frank said making a grin cross Newt's beak, hearing Frank calling him that making Kayley curious, about what they were saying.

"Then let's start, you know?" Newt replied to him as he was taking off his clothes, revealing curly brown feathers, just like his hair, making Kayley giggle as Frank rolled his eyes at that, grinning secretly, plus getting Newt to get used to having wings seeing him hovering making Kayley impressed.

"Way to go, uncle, because you're awesome." Kayley told him.

After breakfast, he and Frank were going flying, which was very freeing, especially to Newt, as he had always wondered what it was like to fly, besides riding on a thunderbird orva Hippigriff making Frank grin.

* * *

Kayley was getting an idea, grabbing a wand, making Bolt curious as to what his little witch was thinking, guessing it was to do with her uncle and Frank hanging out more, guessing she felt a little lonely seeing her remember the spell.

"Bolt, just let me, that way I can hang out with uncle Newt more, and have fun." she told him.

She was focusing, waving the wand, as magic unleashed, transforming herself into a thunderbird chick, grinning, looking at herself in the mirror knowing Newt would be impressed, when hevand Frank got back hearing wing beats.

Frank and Newt were high fiving, but surprised seeing Kayley, as a thunderbird chick, making Newt shake his head guessing being left out, she had decided to do the same spell to herself.

"Kay, you do look cute, let's hope nobody notices and Bolt will be impressed." Newt said to her.

"He tried to stop me, from casting such a spell." Kayley replied to him.

"We're gonna have to teach her things, like with you, my cinnamon roll, like eating worms." Frank said, making a squeamish expression cross Newt's brown feathered face, so was letting things be.


	5. Beast Sitting Chaos

"Hehe, I can fly without ba broom, why didn't we do this sooner?" Kayley said.

"Because it was your idea, well a mishap but a happy one, just promise to behave, while I'm gone?" Newt said.

"Nothing's going to happen, Newton Scamander, just focus on your date, alright?" Frank assured him.

It was later that evening but Newt was going on a date with Tina, Pkus had cast an illusion spell on himself, so no Muggles would flip out, which Frank thought was clever, so was babysitting Kayley, or beast sitting her.

Florian and Fortescue were getting ideas, as they wanted to teach Kayley thunderbird skills, once their dad fell asleep, and Kayley grinned excited to see, what they had planned, making Frank wonder what his sons were planning.

"Nothing, dad, we promise, just relax!" Fortescue said to him making Frank sigh.

Newt was shaking his head at them, knowing that mischief was about to abound with those three, hoping things would be calm seeing Tina here, blushing as he was surprised, that Newt was using a spell to disguise him being feathery at the moment, making him surprised, leaving the house.

After Frank had fallen asleep, Florian, Fortescue and Kayley left the house, flying but Florian and Fortescue were doing loop de loops impressing Kayley feeling strong gusts of wind from what they were doing, hoping nobody would get hurt, landing in the nearby park so were showing Kayley what to do, like making thunderbolts, impressing her.

"Relax, as we're being careful, you know?" Florian told her, as it hit a tree unaware that Frank had just woken up, or was woken up by Nigel saying that Florian, Fortescue and Kayley had flown the coop, surprising the male thunderbird, going after them.

* * *

"I can't believe you three snuck out, while I was on a date with Tina, and while Frank was asleep plus you were showing off to Kayley!" Newt told Florian, Fortesvue and Kayley later.

"We were just having fun uncle, plus we were teaching Kayley thunderbird stuff, like dad teaching you." Fortescue told him.

"Go to bed you three, we'll talk later about this." Newt said to them, seeing Kayley gulp, but was hoping that her uncle would calm down, as Frank was calming Newt down.

He was going to bed, and hoped that things would calm down, and was relaxing getting into bed as he was tired from things, like flying after Florian, Fortescue and Kayley along with going on a date with Tina.

Frank was hoping that his cinnamon roll of a wizard would be alright because he cared about him very much, letting him rest seeing Tina come later wondering what had happened, happy to see Newt as a feathery wizard.

"Sorry about what happened, but Florian, Fortesvue and Kayley snuck out, so I had to go after them." Newt told her.

"It's alright, as these things happen, plus you are a good uncle, and a great career to your beasts." she told him.

Newt grinned at her words, as he was hoping that Frank would go easy on his sons, so was making himself tea the best he could without making a mess, seeing Tina helping him, making him blush., plus wanted to write about these things, instead of using a quill, he was going to use his wand, impressing Tina seeing him do so.

"That's my brillant thunderbird of a wizard." she said grinning unawsre Kayley was watching her Ubcle, impressed by this hoping he had calmed down, after what she, Florian and Fortescue had did last night.


	6. Wanting To Help Kayley

Kayley was loving being a thunderbird chick, plus right now, she along with Florian and Fortescue along with Newt were flying high above the clouds, so that no Muggles could see them after what they did the other night, as they felt kind of bad for wrecking Newt and Tina's date, getting an idea making Newt curious.

"I was just feeling bad about the other night, when we ruined things, for you and Ms Tina." Kayley told Newt.

"It's alright, as you did not mean it, but we're having fun, plus Tina and I are hanging out later." Newt replied to her.

Kayley knew that her uncle loved Tina, and that Tina loved her uncle, including the fact he was a thunderbird or in her words a thunderNewt which Frank also felt cute, knowing that Kayley would stay out of the way, along with Florian and Fortescue.

"Don't worry, I am gonna stay out of my uncle's hair, or hair feathers, you know?" Kayley said making Frank frown.

He knew she did not annoy anybody, even Newt so maybe while she was a thunderbird, he could boost her confidence, knowing she was happy, that her uncle had Tina in his life yet she was unsure of her, hearing how she had freaked out a lot when first meeting her wonderful but shy uncle so was patting her hair geathers gently, with his talon knowing even as a human, Kayley was shy.

"You could never annoy your uncle, he loves you, just like he loves all of us, yeah the other night was a mistake, but it's all good alright?" Frank told her feeling her relax a little getting sleepy, guessing all that flying had tired her out seeing Newt there checking on things seeing Bolt, Florian and Fortescue rough housing seeing Kayley asleep.

"Is she alright, as I sensed something was off?" he said sitting beside Frank.

"She's just tired Newton, but thinks she is annoying you, after the other night?" Frank replied.

"She's not, but I get it, like me beforevI met certain people, we need to help my shy thunderbird of an niece." Newt replied.

* * *

After a bit, Kayley began to stir, guessing her uncle was with Tina, which was alright with her but was seeing paints since she loved art so was painting one othr walls, which Frank was surprised by, getting it liking what she was painting hoping that Newt wouldn't mind when he came back in here, which Bolt, Florian and Fortescue thought brillant wanting to join in, as Frank stopped them.

He knew that things were becoming intresting, seeing Kayley done with her masterpiece feeling quite proud of herself, going to get a snack after washing her talons leaving the suitcase, hearing laughter from the living room and squawking making her sigh.

"I guess, uncle Newt and Tina are having fun, but I'm going to my room." Kayley told herself eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

She was in her room sitting on her bed reading, but then she fell asleep, just as her uncle had came to check on her, after seeing what she had painted, and what Frank had told him, stroking her hair feathers letting her be.

He was thinking about how he could help her feel strong in herself, so was going to the suitcase, making Frank wonder what was on his mind, hearing him explain to him as he wanted to help Kayley.


	7. Being Protective Of His Niece

It was now Feburary, meaning Valentine's Day was coming up making Newt grin, because he was going to do something for Tina making Frank grin, as he was like this with Merida his mate who was Florian and Fortescue's mom making Kayley giggle at both male thunderbirds, because it was sweet, hoping Storm was alright sneezing.

"Kayley, you alright, as you were sneezing?" Newt asked her, as the female thunderbird chick was coming down with a cold which happened this time of year, as he placed a brown feathered talon on her feathered head.

"Yeah you're coming down with something, you should lie down." Newt said.

"But Storm and I were gonna hang out, you know?" Kayley replied sneezing, blowing her beak into a tissue, going to her room, making Newt wonder who Stirm was, that his niece had been talking about.

"He's a thunderbird her age, that she met a few days ago, they're really cute together, like you and Tina." Frank said.

Newt was curious about this, hoping Kayley was alright, because he cared about herva lot, making Frank agree, as they were going flying, feeling the wind beneath their wings, which was amazing, yet being careful not to let Muggles see them hoping that Storm treated Kayley right, making Frank chuckle, because he was like that when Newt was with Tina.

"I'm sure he does, but let's leave her be, about it, alright?" Newt said to him.

Kayley hoped that Storm was alright, not worrying about her or knowing she had once been human, since the thunderbird male youngster noticed, that there was something awesome about her, which made her blush like how Newt was around Tina.

"You're thinking about Storm, eh, as you two are becoming close?" Newt said bringing her out of her train of thought hoping she could talk to Storm later, plus Newt would be with Tina later, and Frank with Merida so they would not mind.

* * *

"So, your uncle is busy with his girlfriend, or mate?" Storm asked Kayley.

"Yeah, because he's hanging out with friends." Kayley told him.

They were hanging out at Newt's house, while Frank, Newt and Tina were busy, hoping they would not know, because they would freak out thinking something had happened, when they were just hanging out, seeing Newt surprised seeing his niece with Storm making his protective instincts wild, despite the fact he knew, that nothing had happened, seeing Storm leave.

"Why did you do that, uncle, we were just hanging out?" Kayley told him.

"Sorry Kayley, but my instincts went nuts, as I care about you." Newt replied.

She was flying upstairs to her room, slamming the door making Tina wonder, if Kayley was alright, hearing him tell her what happened, making Tina get it, proud of him for being a good uncle making Newt sigh, as he hoped that Kayley would cool down, and that he could get Storm to come back.


	8. Her First Crush

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing as we are Fantastic Beasts fans,In plus sorry for not updating this or my other Fantastic Beasts stories, I was updating otner stories.**

 **In this chapter, Kayley snuck out to go find Storm, which makes Frank nervous because Newt will flip out as he gets it**

* * *

Frank was flying around, looking for Storm, as Newt freaking out about him hanging out with Kayleat their house which had frightened Storm, plus Kayley had went to go after Storm which Newt had no clue about, after falling asleep sensing mild gusts of wind coming from the park knowing thunderbird's were there, guessing it was Storm seeing him and Kayley there, blowing off steam.

"Hey uncle Frank, I didn't mean to sneak out, it's just I needed to go talk to Storm, after Uncle Newt scared him, and he's trying to calm down, but he needs help." Kayley told him, making the male thunderbird get it like when Florian, Fortescue and Tina were scared, or Newt when he had a panic attack.

"Hey it was just a mistake, because Newt is very protective of Kayley, as she is his niece." Frank told Storm.

"I guess, as we became friends, sir." Storm said, seeing Kayley nod in reply, hugging the male thunderbird as it was helping Storm calm down a little, as he had been on his own for a while, which he did not feel comfortable about talking about which Frank sensed.

He was letting them be, hoping Kayley would be home before sunrise, or before Newt woke up, or he would flip out making Kayley get it, promising to seeing her uncle fly off, making Storm get it, knowing she was lucky to have those that cared about her, but keeping that to himself.

Around sunrise, Kayley returned to her uncle's house, relieved that her uncle was not up yet, or that Frank had not told him she had snuck out, to find Storm yawning, crashing on the couch, making Frank relieved that she was home, letting her be for now, letting her be for now and after a bit, Newt was surprised that she was tired.

"She was up reading and stuff, you know?" Frank lied, hoping his feathery thunderNewt did not figure it out seeing him making tea with Frank's help, hoping that Kayley was alright.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kayley began to stir, hoping that her uncle would not figure out, she had snuck out to find Storm yawning seeing her uncle had made brunch, making her grin, trying to be careful because she'd broken countless mugs because of her talons which Frank and Newt thought cute, plus were helping with her but she was eating pancakes.

She hoped that her uncle was alright, guessing he was in the suitcase, tending to the beasts, seeing Frank there but relieved that she was alright, hoping that Storm was alright, making her feathery cheeks go pink making him get it, Storm was like her first crush which was cute, so was getting it.

"Not funny uncle, as Uncle Newt's like this with Ms Tina!" Kayley said, making Frank chuckle.

"It's normal, plus he could use somebody like you, from what I sense." Frank replied to her just as Newt entered, wondering what was going on making Kayley sigh, leaving the room, as Frank was telling him, making the curly brown feathered wizard surprised that Kayley had a crush on Storm, like him and Tina, seeing Frank nod not telling him, that Kayley had snuck out earlier


End file.
